renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Unlimited Ep 1
Forest Market '''is the first season, pilot episoded of Jack Unlimited, aired on Dec 3rd, 2013. Story '''11/01/13 | 5:00 PM Jack/Jeffrey's Taylor College Room Jack and Jeffrey are in the room they rented when choosing to live on campus. They are just sitting and watching TV, as Jeffrey pops up a bottle of wine and drinks out of it. Jack is calling his Mom. Jack Underman: Mom, don't worry I'm alright, calm down....Me and my friend Jeffrey Fredd are doing fine... Mother, please, I'm not your little baby anymore, I'm a grown man..... : Jack Mom's: Alright, just tell me if you need anything....Please. Jack Underman: Alright (hangs up). Goodness... Jeffrey Fredd: (stops drinking) Momma knows best, bro... Jack: I know, but she's worried about a grown man who can hold his own feet now.... Jeffrey: Yah, she may seem a nuisance, but its not easy bein' a mom. Jack: Whatever.....what are we watchin? Jeffrey: Old re-runs of The Whine Fairy, but are you seriously okay? Jack: Yah, I'm off that momma-knows-best topic. Jeffrey: Good.... Jack: But what about Sandra. Jeffrey: Jack, dude ju- Jack: She's a good friend, but she's hot, funny, I mean, what if im friend-zoned? Jeffrey: Shut the hell up dude, the friend-zone is just childish crap. Look, you're gonna call her and tell her that we are coming to pick her up, we drive for a couple hours, you drop me off to visit Uncle Frank, and leave you two alone, then boom! You ask her out and she says yes! Jack: Easy for you to say.... Jeffrey: I'll pay for gas. Jack: Fine. 11/01/13 | 6:30 PM On the Road Jack and Jeffrey were in the car, as Jack drove to Sandra's house and picked her up as the opened the door and sat in the front with him. It was dark out, and Jack was driving through a strange forest. Sandra: Jack, you sure your GPS is right, because this is not Yellowbrook forest. Jeffrey: Yah, we've been driving for hours. You know what, just drop me off at the nearest gas station. (winks) Jack: (sees Jeffrey winking at him) Fine, but the closest gas sation to us is in some different language... Jeffrey: Lemme see... (looks at the GPS) What the? How'd Google find out about this place? Jack: You've been here before? Jeffrey: Yah, these guys sell alien tech... Sandra: Alien tech? Jack: He's either watching too many Sci-fi movies or you're crazy. But strangely a part of me kinda believes you... Sandra: How? Jack: We'll.........when me and Jeffrey were kids, my Uncle Thomas ordered something, we were curious about it, but he told us never to touch it. Sandra: What about it? Jeffrey: So one day I came over to his house, Jack grabbed his Uncle's keys, implying he forgot something in the car. Jack: We checked the box, and saw two belt-like things with symbols on them, and a rare pink crystal. Sandra: What'd you do next? Jeffrey: Nothing, we just closed the box, re-taped it, and left it alone, never touching it again... Sandra: So you refer to it now for what reason? Jack: When Uncle Thomas died, I owned his car, which is this one, and the box is still in the back. I suspect this place was the store to whom he got the order from... Jeffrey: But what do we do, go ask them for it? Jack: Yes... Jeffrey, get the box. Sandra, come along with me and Jeffrey. Sandra: Alright... 11/01/13 | 6:38 PM Unknown Alien Store The three walk into the store, passing by the automatic doors and strange products. They walk up to the store, as Jeffrey holds the box. Jack: Excuse me? Cashier: #$@#% (clears throat) English speakers, how may I help you? Sandra: He speaks two languages, shocker.... Jack: What's the name of this store? Cashier: Well, despite the sign outside, in English it's translated "Uni-Mart", for Universal Market. Our store is inter-dimensional, as this shop is open in 17 dimensions... Sandra: Cool... Jeffrey: Well, we have a question... (opens box) What are these? Cashier, looking into box: Oh what th- @#%@@#$!!! Sandra: What did he say? Cashier: All staff, get the arms! Sandra: Wh- Jeffrey: They're gonna shoot us! Run!!!! Jeffrey, Jack, and Sandra jet off, running outside the store. Unfortunately, before they get out of the shop, Sandra gets shot in the leg by a gun. Sandra: JACK!! Jack: Holy crap, Jeffrey drop the box and start the car! Jeffrey: Alright! Jack: Sandra, don't die on me! Sandra: (groans in pain) We'll all die if we don't get in the d*mn car! You're overeaction will get us all killed! Jack: Sorry! Jeffrey drives near the two as they get in the car with the box, though one Uni-Market employee shoots the wheel, and Jeffrey loses control of the car as the drive into a deep river, sinking to the bottom... Below the River, In the Car Jack: We're all gonna drown! Sandra: Jack!!! Jack: Alright, I know I'm overeacting! Sandra: No not that.... I'm stuck, and the purple crystal seems to have liquified, and it's seeping down into my shot wound. It hurts! Jeffrey: Who knows what the thing will do to her! Alright, they must have wanted the contents in the box for some reason. Jack, get the other belts that were also in the box, and hurry we're running out of air! Jack: (gets it) What would we do with it anyway? Jeffrey takes the belt with the eye-looking symbol on it, and puts it on and activates it with a button. Jeffrey: Doesn't seem to be removable, crap! Jack, put on the other one! Jack: Why- Jeffrey: NOW!! Jack puts it on. Jeffrey: We might need these, you might wanna thank me for my Sci-fi movie experience later... Sandra, are you okay? Sandra: Yah, infact my wound feels better...I don't even see it anymore... Jeffrey: Alright when we walked into the store, I noticed a MUCH smaller version of the crystal titled "Telekinetic Crystal-Mini", and putting two and two together... Jack: Sandra might have the same thing, and from what I know, Telekinesis is the ability to lift things with the mind itself and (coughs) what's happening? Jeffrey: (coughs) You might have forgotten, but...(coughs) we're still drowing and running out of- (passes out) Jack: Sandra, use your powers, or we're all gonna....gonna....gonna...gonna....(coughs) Sandra: Ok....(coughs) Sandra closes her eyes, begins to think, and her eyes re-open, glowing and lightening up the whole car. The car develops a pink aura around it, and starts to float upward, eventually rising out the river and crashing onto the surface. Then Jack, nice and still breathing, peforms CPR on Jeffrey, relieving Jeffrey. By the River The car is left on it's left side, flipped over. Jack: You welcome, bro. (smiles) Jeffrey: Thank- I still hear gunshots! Sandra: They probably expect us to rise back to the surface. Jack: In less than a minute they cross the river and go around the bottom of the side-ways facing car, we're dead. Jeffrey: Not if we try something... Jack: What? Jeffrey: Gimme a minute.... Jeffrey starts fiddling with the belt around his waist. Then, the eye-like symbol fades away and reveals an orange button. He presses it, and an orange flash emits from the belt, blinding the other two for a split second. Jeffrey appears now as a snake, with a smaller version of the belt wrapped around its neck. Jack: Sandra, get back! What the fuq, it's a snake!?! Sandra: What happened to Jeffrey? The Snake: I'm right here. I expected everything but to turn into...(looks at the car mirror) a snake!?! Jack: Well for now you go under the name Snake J.... Sandra: Great, they've crossed the river! Jack, stay here! Jack: While you guys protect me...(shows a sign of annoyance) Jeffrey: Don't worry, just stay here and figure out how to function that other belt thingy waround your waist! Sandra gets in front of the armed employees of the Uni-Market, as Jeff in snake form sneaks around the enemies, avoiding being seen by them. Sandra focuses on 4 of the employees as they start to glow pink and float in the air, losing consiousness. Snake J sneaks up on the other 2 employees and wraps around them, squeezing on them. Snake J: You've got a pretty d*mn hell of a power, Sandra. Sandra: Thank you. Universal Market Employees, answer me now when I ask, where is your boss, and why are the contents of the box so valuable to you? Voice: Well the contents are really valuable, and their boss is right here. The Figure the voice came from appears as a Velociraptor-like creature, then fades away, leaving behind a speed-trail. Sandra: What th- where'd he go? Snake J? Jeffrey!?! Figure, appearing: Can't tell you my real name, but I'm called Grogg. You're friend is knocked out dead, now where is the box!?! Sandra: (visualizes, lifting Grogg into the air) First off, how valuable are the contents of the box? Grogg: Lets just say they are more valuable than stars, literally... Sandra: (eyes open wider for a split two seconds) Well sorry to break the news to you but the other two belts are taken, and the purple crystal...I'm using it...for good. Grogg: GRRR. No matter...this is why I was chosen as the spy to complete this task. In these kind situations, my kind of species has the ability to vibrate our particles, sending kinetic signals to disrupt your telekinetic powers. Grogg vibrates, destroying Sandra's telekinetic, weakening her. She slowly drops to the ground, weak though still consicous. Grogg: Too easy... Jack: (comes out from behind the car) So you call yourself a spy? That only means you weren't smart enough to come up with all this yourself....There must be someone more superior leading..... Grogg: How dare you insult me like that! Jack: I learned more about this belt I have on at the moment....Omnibelt, Voice Control....Randomized Alien 10 Jack transformed into a robotic humaniod with green/black armor, shocking everyone including Grogg. Testi-O: TESTIOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grogg: Oh no, not a Testidrone....you robotic demon, stay away from me! Testi-O: I don't why the hell I screamed Testio when turning into this guy, but I guess that's what I'll name him. Hmm... Grogg: How could your Omnibelt have obtain the DNA Sample? Planet Testia is 4 trillion light years away! Wait, you couldn't possibly know how to use that alien... Testi-O: I may not, but I can try... Testi-O lunges for Grogg as Grogg speeds away, leaving Testi-O bumping into a tree, his horns stuck into it. Grogg: It's a good thing this powerful Testi-Drone was placed with your petty human brain, you don't even know the extent of his pow- errrrrrrr....(drops to the ground) Testi-O: (unattaches himself from tree) I guess I do know the full extent... Sandra, getting up: Jack - Testi-O - Whatever your name is, that wasn't you.... It was Snake J's venom... Testi-O: Whoa, he's like a phython-viper dude! Snake J: Well, (detransforms) Jeffrey: How the hell do we get Sandra back her house and us back to campus? Testi-O: I don't think Testi-O knows how to do this.... (detransforms). Sandra: I got it, guys... Sandra takes Jack and Jeffrey back to their college room, and Sandra goes back to her house to rest. 11/01/13 | 9:07 PM Jack/Jeffrey's Taylor College Room Jack: What the hell now? My car is destroyed! Jeffrey: Don't worry, Sandra put it in her garage, she says she'll call a mechanic... Jack: (sighs) Sandra.... Jeffrey: Jack, don't you worry. Today might have not been the chance to ask her out. But I can tell she likes you, let's credit ourselves for that... Jack: Dude, I've known Sandra for...10 years. Since 4th grade! Jeffrey: Well you've known me for 14 years, so believe me when I say she'll come to you, you just have to wait for the right time... So lighten up, take a whine bottle! (gives one to him) Jack: We have a test in 2 days you kno- Jeffrey: Nope! Lighten up, drink that d*mn wine, and watch some TV with me! Plus, The Wine Fairy re-runs are still goin' on! Jack: Alright....hey, what about Christmas though? Jeffrey: Dude, Christmas is in two months. Now watch TV with me! Be sure the wait for the next episode, it airs on Thursday! Rate this episode of Jack Unlimited: Forest Market 1/3 2/3 3/3 If you have any questions about anything, ask Ren in the disscussion below (to be made). Major Events *The three gain their powers. *They learn of the illegal bussiness the Uni-Market does. Characters Heroes *Jack Underman **Jack's Mother (cameo) **Uncle Thomas (deceased a while ago) *Jeffrey Fredd *Sandra Yetts Villains *Grogg Kineceleran (poisioned) **Uni-Market Employees Transformation Debuts Aliens *Testi-O Animals *Snake J Trivia *Testi-O is a very-powerful alien, as seen by Grogg's fear of his species. *Jack failed to ask out Sandra in this episode. Category:Jack Unlimited Episodes